Beast and Beastlier
by Harmony Valenka Smith
Summary: A Family Guy version of Beauty and the Beast. I noticed there wasn't one on all of FanFiction, and if there was, I didn't see it. So, basically, this is Beauty and the Beast with Family Guy, but I added some characters and changed things around to make it more interesting.
1. Prologue

**I don't know what people will think of this. I know there are a ton of die-hard Family Guy fans out there and not so many of them like Meg, but here's your warning: This is a Meg story. If you fall under the stereotype of hating Meg, then pick another story, if not, then please, by all means, enjoy. I'm only writing this since it's been in my head ****_forever_****. Not really, but it's been in there a while. Plus, I really like Beauty and the Beast. So, please read! Also, I do not own Family Guy or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

Prologue

The dog played on his piano the beautiful melody of the Ode to Joy. It was the last week of November and Thanksgiving was just celebrated. He played for his family this wonderful song of joy to hopefully get them excited for the holiday in the following month. He was actually really good at playing the piano. From the day he was born, he had his paws on the ivories playing their bittersweet melody. He was a genius. Everyone loved him. All except his own family. His brothers hated him, one of his sisters turned her nose up at him, and the other sister couldn't bring herself to choose a side. He was always enduring abuse for no reason other than the fact that he had been born. For years he had tried to make his family like him. He wanted their approval, their love, and compassion. All he got was scars on his back and chest from getting his tail handed to him by his brothers. All of them used cutting words. Words that cut deeper than any dagger ever could: straight to his heart.

The dog's name was Cameron. His older brother's name was Winston, his younger brother's name was Vincent, his younger sisters were Gwendolyn and Anastasia. They were all a family of white Labradors. He didn't know why he was hated, he just knew that he was. He had long since accepted it, but it still hurt him that they hurt him. As he was nearing the end of the piece, there was a loud knock on the front door. Cameron's fingers hovered over the keys, wanting to continue, but also wanting to know who was at the door. One of the maids got the door, but Cameron couldn't help but feel uneasy. The maid returned to the room, saying that the guest was in the foyer and wanted to speak to the eldest. Winston got up and left the room, but not before giving Cameron the bird. Cameron snarled in disgust and continued where he had left off. He was near the end, but a hand came to his shoulder and he stopped again.

"What?" asked Cameron testily.

"The guest wishes to speak to you now," said Winston, who had since returned. Cameron huffed, got up, pulled his coat together, and left the room. He hated it when he was interrupted.

Cameron went into the foyer and noticed a figure in a dark cloak hunched over with a basket on its arm. He went closer and noticed it was an old woman with a hideous face. "What say you madam?" he asked.

"What is your name?" asked the woman in a sweet, cracked voice.

"Cameron, what is yours?"

"I am known by many names, none of which are important right now... do you love someone?"

"No."

"You love no one?"

"No."

"You don't love your brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"You don't love a woman?"

Cameron faltered, his heart aching from the memory. "There's no one at present."

"No one?"

"I don't love anyone, no," Cameron said as tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Your brother loves you."

"Winston? Winston doesn't love me, he hates me, he wishes I was never born."

"Never born, eh?"

"Probably."

"Since you love no one, how do you think the world would go without you?"

"The world would move a great deal better without me... like a greased wheel."

"Greased wheel, eh?" The old woman hesitated, then said, "If you were never born, do you think your brother would be happy?"

"Like a child on Christmas morning," said Cameron with scorn.

"Very well then, you will not be born, but first, you must learn to love, for, no one can leave this Earth without first feeling love. Even if a child dies at birth, they still will have felt love at some point."

Cameron laughed. "Very well then, beggar woman, release me from my mortal bonds."

The old woman turned in a circle and soon, her cloak emitted a bright flash of light. Cameron fell to the ground and covered his eyes. When he looked up again, the old woman had turned into a beautiful enchantress. "You and your entire household must be, enchanted until you see, that you are loved greater than me, by all those around thee. Your years are slowed to human length, until you find your inner strength. In three years I will return, unless you earn, the love that you need and she return." With that, the enchantress waved her wand across the whole mansion and soon, the colors faded and became dark, just like Cameron's heart. His siblings were turned into different animals: Winston, a Praying Mantis; Gwendolyn, an Angelfish; Vincent, a Boa Constrictor; and Anastasia, a Great Blue Heron. The male servants were turned into ugly frogs and the female servants were turned into ugly toads. Cameron turned around and watched these transformations in horror. "You will reign over them, but not in this form." Cameron screamed as he was transformed.

When it was done, Cameron shivered, looked up at the enchantress, and asked, "Why?"

"You must learn the truth, Cameron, and I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Cameron gripped his side with one hand, and with the other he kept himself steady on the floor. He was in such _pain_. Unlike any pain he ever felt. The enchantress left as she came, and when she did, Cameron immediately rushed to a mirror. He screamed again at the horrible reflection he beheld. He covered his face with his hands, ashamed of who he had become. In a shaky voice he said, "Take care that everything is in order, we're going to have a long and lonely three years." He ran up the stairs, crying in shame. For, who could possibly fall in love with someone as beastly as him?

* * *

**Intense! So, what do you guys think? I won't spoil anything yet, but things are going to heat up fast and it's gonna be good. Well, anyways guys, please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Seeing Light Again

**This chapter takes place two years after the prologue, so time has passed.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Seeing Light Again

Meg woke up to the blinding sun shining into her window. "Ugh," she groaned. She was awake at dawn on a school break. How much more pathetic could her life get? She heard quick footsteps in the hallway, apparently, others were also up. She got up to the cold of her room and put some clothes on, as well as her glasses. She looked into her mirror on her dresser and looked herself over. "Eh, I guess this is about as good as I'm going to get." She sighed, left her room, and made her way downstairs.

Once she was downstairs, her entire family was already seated at the dinner table. Peter, her father, was sitting at the table with her younger brother, Chris, the family dog, Brian, and her baby brother, Stewie, was in his highchair. She sat at the table and they all waited for Lois, her mother, to make breakfast. "Something is different today," Lois mused.

"Yeah, it's as if all of nature is sighing in gladness," said Brian, philosophically.

Lois finished making breakfast and started setting the table, but Stewie said, "Oh, none for me Lois, I'm still trying to digest Thanksgiving dinner." He grunted a little bit and then sighed with relief. "Oh, never mind, mother, I have made some room." Everything was quiet at the dining table from that point on and everything would have remained quiet in the Griffin household, had it not been for the 12:00 news that the family had sat down to watch.

"Good afternoon, I'm Tom Tucker," said the male reporter of Channel 5.

"And I'm Joyce Kinney," said the female reporter of Channel 5.

"Our top story today, local resident Man Who Thinks There Are Aliens Everywhere has declared a non-alien sighting. We go live to Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa with the crazed man," said Tom Tucker.

"Thank you Tom, I am standing here with Man Who Thinks There Are Aliens Everywhere and he has an announcement to make. Sir, tell us what happened in Old Forest," said the Asian reporter blandly.

"Where do they come up with the names for these forests?" asked Brian.

"Well, Miss Takanawa, as you know, Old Forest is named after the old Dogg mansion in its center as well as many old things happening in there. Last night, I was walking through there looking for my dog E.T. when I heard the screaming of old Cameron Dogg. Rumor has it that his brothers killed him, then their sisters, then themselves. Now, Cameron haunts the mansion seeking justice for his death. I wouldn't go anywhere near that place. Cameron Dogg isn't just a monster now, he was also a monster when he was alive. I'd hate to meet him face to face, AH!" the Man Who Thinks There Are Aliens Everywhere was shaking with fear as he was giving his account, and after saying his word, ran off with fear.

"Well, there you have it Tom, ghosts in the old Dogg Mansion in Old Forest. What will they think of next? Tom?" said Tricia.

"Thanks Tricia, and now sports!"

Peter turned the T.V. off and opened his mouth to say something when Brian interrupted. "No!"

"What?" asked Peter innocently.

"We're not going into that forest, it's disrespectful to the dead," Brian replied.

"Oh, poo on you Brian, nothing's been proven. Besides, if anything happens, we'll bring Meg along as bait."

"What?!" exclaimed Meg.

"Peter!" scolded Lois.

"Oh, like you wouldn't use Meg as bait, Lois," said Peter.

_Lois has Meg chained to a pole in the middle of a field. She is hiding in the bushes. "Come on, you son of a ***** take it." Meg struggles with her bonds as the bushes rustle and the Pillsbury Dough Boy emerges. He is human size and has a sadistic smile on his face. He gives his signature giggle only in a deeper, creepier tone. Lois emerges from the bushes and beats the living daylights out of him. When she finishes, she says, "THAT WAS FOR MAKING HARD TO OPEN CONTAINERS!" She punches him one more time for good measure._

"Good point," said Lois. "But I will only allow you to go if you take Joe and Quagmire with you."

"Yeah!" said Peter happily as he made his phone calls.

"What the heck, I'll go too. I haven't had the opportunity to say 'I told you so' in a while," said Brian.

"Doesn't anybody care what I think?!" asked Meg outraged.

"Meg, this would be a good opportunity to bond with your father. Can you keep him on track and make sure he doesn't get into trouble?" asked Lois.

"Fine," said Meg, knowing the battle was already lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dogg mansion, Cameron was lying on the floor in the light that was cast from a window above the front doors. He looked at the pattern of the window, tracing them with his eyes. He got up with a sigh, knowing that it was going to be another painful day. He hadn't slept peacefully since before the enchantment. His eyes were dark from his weariness. He yawned and stretched as he got up. He slowly made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Kitchen, make breakfast for myself and my family," he said. One advantage to the enchantment, everything still ran well. He hadn't paid a bill in two years. In fact, he couldn't if he had wanted to, the enchantment prevented him from leaving his house. "Family, come to me, join me for breakfast." It hadn't taken long for him to build a system so that his unique family could get around. He had created tunnels in the walls which he put water tanks in that always cleaned themselves, thanks to the enchantment. This was how his sister Gwendolyn the Angelfish was able to get around. His brother Vincent, the Boa Constrictor, he had also made tunnels in the walls, as well as shelves and poles. This allowed him to travel from room to room with ease. For his brother Winston, the Praying Mantis, he made a hovering device that could quickly take him from room to room. His sister Anastasia simply flew or walked wherever she went, her head bobbing back and forth if walking. This is how they had gathered into the main dining hall.

Anastasia shook her feathers and spoke, "Master, perhaps today you will be happy?" Cameron responded with a glare and the mansion responded by its walls creaking and its colors becoming blacker than they were. "Never mind."

"Why do you still try? The Master clearly doesn't want to be free of the curse," said Winston.

"It's not my fault that we're here and we are _not_ having this discussion again. Can we make it through breakfast without bringing up anything painful, please?" Cameron said tensely.

"Yes, Master," said Winston, bowing his head low.

The food came flying in on silver platters as if being carried by invisible servants. All the platters were set down on the table except one, the one that was designated for the servants left the room. The meal continued in silence. Just like it had been for two years, until Winston threw his fork in Cameron's direction. It embedded itself on the table where Cameron's napkin was. "Is something troubling you, _brother_?" Cameron asked, saying brother as if he were choking on the word.

"Why do you choose to be so stubborn? Why can't we be free?" asked Winston.

"I love no one. This is how it is, and this is how it shall stay," said Cameron.

"What if someone fell in love with you though?" asked Anastasia.

Cameron scoffed and laughed. "Need I remove this cloak and remind you why no one could possibly love me?" No one responded. "I thought not." Ever since he discovered his transformation in the mirror, he had hidden his body under a dark cloak that showed nothing except his unnaturally bright orange eyes. They shone like lights in the darkness, and in the light, there was nothing showing. His eyes now were only half as bright as they could be. His hands and feet were also covered in black cloth. They all finished breakfast, but before anyone left, Cameron stopped them. "I sense a change in the near future... I think I am finally going to meet her." The colors on the walls brightened a bit, but soon changed back into blackness as his mind changed. "No..."

* * *

Strangely enough, Joe and Quagmire had agreed to go with Peter on his fool's quest. They had decided that they would wait until nightfall, since ghosts didn't come out during the day. They had no idea what kinds of surprises lied in store for them.

They were gathered around the campfire and Peter was playing his guitar. No one really wanted to talk, because of the ghosts. Then, the silence was broken by a ghostly screaming.

"Hey Peter, you know it isn't too late to just go home," said Joe.

"What are you, scared?" asked Peter.

"No, it's just that if there are ghosts, it wouldn't be smart to tick 'em off, if there are no ghosts and it's just some teens playing a prank, it might be good to leave anyways."

Peter scoffed. "Well I'm going," he retorted. " 'Cause I'm not scared."

* * *

The guys and Meg had disassembled the campsite and were heading in the direction of the Dogg mansion. When they got there, the place was huge. It was overrun by plants climbing up and around and even _through_ the mansion. The place was also very run-down, the steps were in pieces and bricks in the walls were falling out.

"So, who's going first?" asked Peter. "Meg?"

"Why me?" asked Meg.

"Because, you're the bait and if this was a story, the bait would go first," Peter explained.

Meg groaned, but went ahead nonetheless. She stepped forward and when she stepped on the first step, they all heard a loud moaning. She was scared, but continued nonetheless. She was about to put her hand on the door to open it when the door opened by itself. Air rushed into the house as if the house was getting its first breath of fresh air in years. She poked her head inside and looked around. Minus some spider webs and everything looking old and unkempt, it wasn't that scary, and certainly not ghost infested. "Come on guys, it's okay," she called.

They all went inside, and once they were in, the door shut closed. Joe tried to open it, but said, "It's locked."

"You mean we're stuck here?! Oh great, just great! The next time you want someone to go with you on one of your insane schemes talk to Seamus, because I am out!" shouted Quagmire.

"On the contrary, sir, you're in," said a voice. The group turned around and noticed a figure at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" asked Quagmire.

"I am Cameron Dogg, and you are all trespassing and therefore must be punished."

"Now look here, I'm a cop and if you try anything, I have the right to shoot you," said Joe taking out his gun.

Cameron laughed. "You're going to shoot me with a gun that has no bullets?"

Joe lowered his gun and his eyes widened in shock, "How did you know that?"

"I know everything that happens in my house, and since you are in my house, I knew you had an unloaded gun." Cameron made his way down the stairs slowly, leaning his body against the railing. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he looked at them with his orange glowing eyes. He laughed again, a cracked laugh that sounded weary as if he had used it a lot. He then started doing something that surprised them, he began singing. "_You all thought that I was dead, that my brothers had killed me in my bed. My screams you hear at night, are not cries for vengeance, but cries to her for giving me this ugly face_." He didn't show them his face, but he pointed at himself harshly. When he said "her" he had pointed at the moon.

"The moon?" asked Meg. "What did the moon do to you?"

"Not her home, _her_, the moon princess. She has cursed me and my household to live like this. I can never show my face again thanks to her. Neither can my brothers or sisters. This house... this _cursed_ house, we can't leave it. Even the servants were affected." He breathed very deeply, from the great effort of divulging his personal pains to them. "Well, here I am, get it over with, save us from the suffering," he threw a dagger in their direction and it landed at Meg's feet. He came forward and put it in her hands and pointed it at his head. "Kill me! Kill Me! KILL ME! FREE US FROM THIS CURSED WORLD! Free us, please," he let go of her hands and bowed at her feet, sobbing miserably. "I don't deserve life, I never did, if you are not here to free me, then you are here to _free_ me. It is one or the other."

"I don't understand," said Meg.

"What is your name?" he asked, not explaining.

"Meg, Meg Griffin," she said.

"Oh, spirits... oh!" He got up and looked at the moon. "You have _cursed_ me. Why did you not take my sight when you took my face? Oh, spirits!" He got on his knees before the light cast from the window above the door.

"Ha! He's saying you're ugly!" said Peter.

"Nay! Nay, you sniveling slob of slime! I am saying that in one way or another, she is my savior... and I am not worthy to be in her presence," said Cameron. He crawled to her on his hands and knees. She backed away.

"What are you talking about? Savior? How can I be your savior?" asked Meg.

"I have had a dream, the same dream every night these past two years... all of you, Megan, you are my savior, _our_ savior." He indicated the rest of the house. "I will release the rest of your group if only you will stay with me one year... please Megan." He took her hands in his gloved ones.

She squinted at him in disbelief, "Show me your face."

"I can't... don't ask that of me."

"Then show me your hand, at least."

He breathed raggedly and shook as he removed his left glove with his right hand. They all gasped when they saw it. His hand had skin tight to the bones and his veins were so large, it was almost as if they could watch the blood flowing. His nails were long and there were tufts of hair scattered unevenly on his hand. He showed it to her, but never once did he look at it, nor them. He didn't want to see it. He looked in the opposite direction and was breathing deeply, as if the effort of removing the glove was physically trying.

"Oh my..." said Meg. Her voice was muffled to Cameron, which meant that she was covering her mouth with her hands.

Cameron turned to look at them, and he could tell by Meg's face that she wasn't going to go with his deal. "I see..." His eyes brightened in intensity and the walls to the house creaked. "HOUSE! INTRUDERS! DISMISS THE GENTLEMEN and take the lady to the tower!"

"DAD!" screamed Meg as a vine took her to the tower and vines took the four guys away.

* * *

Cameron paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. He was located in the study on the ground floor. Gwendolyn was swimming back and forth in her tank and Anastasia was pacing in front of the door. Vincent was on the mantel resting most of his body on it and the rest of it rested on the floor. Winston was on the desk grooming his face, not really paying attention.

"That was a bit harsh, even for you, Cameron, to take away a girl from her family and friends and imprison her in a strange place," said Anastasia.

"Did I really have a choice?! She was here, and when was she going to come here again, especially after seeing my hand. If she froze to my hand, she will be paralyzed by my face! Nonetheless, she is the one who will free us. Don't you want to be free?" asked Cameron.

"Not if it means I have to be a monster to get there," she replied.

Cameron removed the hood covering his face. "Well, thankfully, I _am_ a monster!" he screamed. He roared an animalistic roar and replaced the hood on his head. "Oh, spirits, what have I become?" He left the study in a rush, but thinking better of it, slowed his pace to a walk. He mounted the stairs into the tower room on the east side of the mansion. He made it to the door and was about to knock on it when he heard weeping from inside the room. He froze upon hearing the great expression of deep emotion. "Oh, Megan, if you only knew... _if you only knew what I went through, if you only knew of the pain I felt every day. If you only knew what it was for me to see you... you are my hope, Megan Griffin, you are my light! And if I had let my light go, then I would never see my light again. Seeing light again, redeems all the wrongs of my past, it rectifies it all! Seeing light again, it sparks a fuse inside me, I had thought long extinguished. Tomorrow I will let you go... or will I? Faith is a strange thing... it seizes you in something unbelievable, but it makes it believable. If I let you go, what assurance do I have that you would come back? Megan, my Megan, my light... how would you feel if you were cast into the dark and finally got to see light again?_" By this time, Cameron was crying as well, his hand on the door, but not wanting to do anything. "Megan... I must form a trust with you... when I can trust you... I will gladly release you... _because seeing light again, redeems all the wrongs of my past, it rectifies it all! I would gladly release my light... if I only could have faith that it wouldn't leave forever_." Finishing his song, he turned to leave the tower when he was struck with a thought. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. "Come, I have better quarters for you than this."

"But I thought you..." protested Meg.

"Do you want to stay in the tower?" he asked with annoyance. Megan shook her head and followed quickly. Cameron locked the door again, grabbed her hand, and proceeded down the stairs. "Watch your step, human eyes are not as great as mine." It was slow going, but eventually, they reached the second floor of the mansion into the east wing. He went over to a door and unlocked it. He opened the door and asked, "How will this suit you?"

Meg stepped in and said, "It's really nice, a lot better than the tower, thank you."

Cameron nodded and said, "If you need anything, shout, and someone will come running. I will have to lock this door since the house gets into fits and it causes the doors to slam open and closed, and we don't want that... especially since the house is very jealous." He laughed at his small bit of humor. "Oh, before I forget, this door will have to be unlocked as well." He went into the room and unlocked another door within the room. He went into this inner room, took out a towel, and placed it underneath that door. "Here's the bathroom, you're going to have to keep the door open and jammed, that way it doesn't close... I am really, truly sorry for what I have done and I will do my best to make it up to you. It's just that... you are the one who will free us from the curse, and I knew if I didn't take you, you wouldn't have stayed. Enjoy your stay as much as you can... even if it is against your will. Good night, I hope you sleep well." He stepped out of the room, and closed and locked the door.

"_Seeing light again? Seeing light again? How can his life be so dark? Seeing light again? Seeing light again? What made him this way?_" Meg pondered. She lay down on her bed, which was much more comfortable than the straw in the tower, and was soon asleep.

* * *

Cameron went around the house and locked all of the doors (after letting in their residents) and went to his own room in the west wing. He went to his bed and tried to lay down, but found that what had once been soft and easy to sleep on was still hard and painful. "I feel like the man who had a hot bottom and a cold bed... there is nothing to ease my pain." He rested in a chair, picked up his feet, rested them on a side table, and looked into a random corner on the wall. He watched the house's wall colors change with his emotions until dawn.

* * *

**Dang, that was a long chapter. That was the longest thing I have ever written on FanFiction to date. So... what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. I don't think I want to continue this _until_ I get a review. The song I put in here I wrote. I wanted it to be like a musical a little bit. Also, if I made a mistake, please tell me, because I think I may have, considering how long this thing is... anyway, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


End file.
